


The first of many late nights

by TransBoyWonder



Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 14:52:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6288856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TransBoyWonder/pseuds/TransBoyWonder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>RAPE WARNING: Miranda doesn't ask</p>
            </blockquote>





	The first of many late nights

Rape Be warned. Don’t wanna read don’t have to.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Miranda was in her office. What was I saying she was always in her office. But It was 11 at night. Miranda is a workaholic however this is just obsessive. 

I gulped some courage and walked into her office.

“Um Miranda?” I almost gasped as she looked up at me with the scariest look in the world. God. Help. Me.

“Do you need anything from me?” Her glasses fell down her nose. Eyelashes curled perfectly. I wished I hadn’t come in. She was too intimidating to ask questions. You never ask la Priestly a question. 

“Do I need anything Andrea? Do I need anything? Seeing as you can’t even do your job. I don’t know if there is any more I should ask of you.” 

I was speechless. 

“I’m ...I.I’m sorry Miranda tell me how I can improve..I’ll.”

She waved her finger. 

“And-re-a, bend over my desk.” I thought I’d heard her wrong. But sure enough she was standing up and walking over to me. 

“Surely you know how I hate to repeat myself.”

She waited another beat and then as if seeing the idea flashed through my eyes. 

“If you deny me you will be lucky to get into auto universe. I will tell everyone that you tell this too that you are mentally unstable and you won’t be able to live in New York much less that hole you came out of.” She waved her hand as if this conversation bored her. 

So I did the only thing I could think of. 

I walked over to the glass desk. 

“Hands on both sides of you And-re-a” 

I did as she said and put both my hands next to my face letting my stomach feel the coldness of the desk. 

 

I was wearing a black cocktail dress and victoria secret lace underwear. It was the nicest underwear I’d have before this stupid place. Here I was about to be completely used by the head monster herself. 

Miranda pushed up my dress and pulled down my underwear. 

“How shall we make you wet?” It was true I was dry. I didn’t want to be splayed out in front of Miranda like this. I didn’t want to be here. 

All of a sudden I saw the pellegrino being dripped onto my vagina. 

“Miranda please don’t.”

“Oh you foolish girl. Did you fall down and smack your little head on the pavement. Why do you think I hired the smart fat girl? To get my coffee?” 

I heard her roll up a magazine. 

“This is for the time you didn’t get my coffee order correct.” That’s when the magazine flew down on my ass. 

Between the wetness from the water and the wack of the last issue of Runway. I was starting to feel heat grow deep in my abdomen. 

“Miran-”

“No no that wasn’t a question.” There was some rattling behind me and then I felt it. 

Miranda had taken off her pearls and was slowly inserting them into my anus. 

“FUCK MIRANDA OH GOD” I couldn’t suppress the moan coming out of me. 

“Thats right darling. Squirm for me. “

That was the first of many late nights at the office.


End file.
